Amour Unilatéral
by Laziness Potter-Silverstone
Summary: "Amour unilatéral : sentiment d'affection, d'attirance sentimentale qui provient d'une seule partie". C'était exactement ce que ressentait John.


Pour ceux qui lisent DMC et qui vont me détester quand ils vont voir que ce n'est pas le chapitre suivant que je poste, je m'excuse du retard qu'à pris la publication. Le chapitre 10 est en cours mais je ne peux pas donner de date précise, entre mon inspiration instable et les cours. Et je refuse de donner à lire quelque chose de bâclé. Mais _normalement_ (notez le normalement), si tout va bien, la suite devrait arriver d'ici deux à trois semaines grand maximum.

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, hormis le scénario (même pas très original).

Voilà un petit O.S. sans prétention écrit d'une traite entre deux rédactions sur fond de musiques bien déprimantes. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :).

Oh ! Homophobes (même si c'est vraiment léger) passez votre chemin, s'il vous plaît.

* * *

**Amour Unilatéral**

Un amour à sens unique est tellement faible et timide... Il entre sans demander mais ne parvient pas à trouver la sortie seul. C'est un amour qui, même si c'est moi qui l'ait commencé, finit par s'étioler dans les airs quand l'autre, qui n'est au courant de rien, s'éloigne puis disparaît. Comme il n'a jamais eu de bourgeons ni de fleurs, il ne portera pas de fruits, tel une graine oubliée. C'est ça, un pathétique amour à sens unique. Et c'est ce que je ressens pour toi.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi, pourquoi toi, pourquoi nous, pourquoi maintenant ? Tellement de pourquoi, et pas l'ombre d'une réponse, d'un semblant d'explication.

Tu es tout pour moi et tu ne le sais pas. Ou peut-être que si au fond, peut-être qu'inconsciemment, tu l'as deviné. N'es-tu pas un génie, l'unique détective consultant au monde ?

Mais si tu sais, pourquoi ne me le montres-tu pas ?

Peut-être que tu n'as toujours pas compris. Peut-être que les sentiments sont vraiment quelque chose qui t'es étranger... Suis-je bête ! Tu es un sociopathe de haut niveau, comme tu te qualifies toi-même. Les sentiments te sont vraiment étrangers. Ça veut dire... que tu ne ressentiras jamais ce que je ressens pour toi.

J'ai mal.

Je préfère sourire au monde que crier ma douleur. Ma vie n'est qu'un mensonge. Un mensonge qui enfle, enfle et enfle, comme un ballon de baudruche, et finit par s'envoler pour prendre d'assaut le ciel, ma vie. Et j'arbore mon plus sourire, alors que mon cœur se meurt.

C'est de ma faute, de mon entière faute. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Sherlock. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais voulu non plus... C'est juste arrivé. Comme ça. Comme un cheveu sur la soupe, ainsi que l'a si bien dit Louis de Funès.

Je me trouve moi-même pathétique, alors toi, que penserais-tu de moi si tu savais ? J'ai peur de la réponse alors je ne te dis rien, je garde le secret dans mon cœur. Je me couche avec l'espoir que demain sera différent. Et chaque jour tout recommence.

J'écris ton nom dans la buée sur le miroir de la salle de bains. Je romance chacune de tes enquêtes pour pouvoir les revivre et j'attends avec anxiété tes commentaires acides. J'essaie de mémoriser tes habitudes, tes préférences pour me les approprier et pouvoir te rendre heureux. Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de mauvais ?

Je pourrais passer toute la nuit à regarder ta photo et bien plus encore. Je voudrais te parler sans jamais m'arrêter, te garder constamment dans mon champ de vision. Pourtant, mon esprit se vide dès que je rencontre tes yeux trop bleu. Presque sans m'en rendre compte, je parle presque tout le temps de toi, même à mes prétendues conquêtes. Où que je sois, peu importe l'heure, je te vois, même si tu n'es pas là. Et quand tu es là, mon cœur bat trop fort, si fort que j'en ai mal.

Je m'endors en pensant à toi et dans mes rêves, tu m'aimes à ta façon, un peu maladroitement, mais si tendrement. Notre amour est plus fort que tout, tu es ma raison de vivre, je suis la tienne. On est heureux, on est à deux. Il n'y a plus de toi, il n'y a plus de moi, il y a nous. On s'aime, à la vie, à la mort. Nos erreurs nous renforcent. Nos doutes nous font avancer. Malgré tout, malgré tous, tu es parfait et je suis le seul à tes yeux. Il suffit d'un regard pour qu'un sourire s'installe, d'un sourire pour que le cœur tressaille. On s'est trouvé, on ne se quittera jamais. On est fait l'un pour l'autre. Tu as changé ma vie, j'ai changé la tienne. Oui... dans mes rêves. Puis je me réveille et là, je me rends compte que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve qui m'offrait ce que la réalité me refuse.

J'aimerai faire de ma vie un rêve et de mon rêve la réalité.

Tu es le seul que je vois, le seul auquel je pense.

Je veux te surprendre en train de me fixer. Je veux que tu joues du violon et que tu composes pour moi ta plus belle musique. Je veux que tu t'endormes en pensant à moi, que tu rêves de moi.

Je ne veux pas d'une relation comme dans les films, où tu prendrais ma main quand on marcherait ensemble, où tu parlerais de moi à tous ceux qui t'entourent. Je veux pouvoir sentir ton cœur qui ne bat que pour le mien, ton souffle sur mes lèvres, tes mains sur mes hanches. Je veux être le seul que tu vois. Je veux juste être ta raison de te lever le matin.

Je pourrais te le dire. Je pourrais tout t'avouer. Mais je ne veux pas de tristesse, je ne veux pas être seul, je refuse de te perdre. Quitte à rester ainsi, encore et toujours. Puisque je t'aime.

Est-ce une si mauvaise chose ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que lorsque je suis à tes côtés aussi excité que lorsque je te vois réfléchir à des choses qui me sont inaccessibles aussi vivant que lorsque je cours après toi dans les rues de Londres, à la poursuite de quelque criminel aussi plein d'espoir que lorsque tu me regardes de tes yeux trop clairs et que tu me souris, à moi et à moi seul.

Moi qui veux tant te toucher, je ne peux que t'effleurer.

J'ai mal pourtant, Sherlock. J'ai mal et c'est comme si cette douleur était plaisante. Suis-je devenu fou ? J'espère que non, je veux rester avec toi le plus longtemps possible.

Je voudrais pouvoir goûter au bonheur avec toi, Sherlock. Avec toi qui est mon meilleur ami, mon collègue, mon empêcheur de tourner en rond, mon réveil-nuit personnel, mon musicien favori, mon détective consultant, mon adrénaline... celui que j'aime à en toucher le ciel et à en quitter la terre, à en perdre la raison.

À tes côtés, je me sens bien, heureux. J'ai l'impression de baigner dans le bonheur.

Pourtant, à mes yeux, le bonheur est comme les bulles de savon. C'est aussi beau qu'éphémère. À chaque fois que je m'approche tout d'une de ces bulles aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, à chaque fois que je tente d'en effleurer une, elle éclate et disparaît comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Est-ce que je suis condamné à souffrir ? Je ne veux pas paraître comme celui qui n'arrive plus à sourire parce qu'il a le cœur brisé. Je veux rester celui qui apaise les craintes des autres et les réconforte, celui qui marche à tes côtés. Je veux continuer à illuminer ton existence, même si je n'arrive pas à illuminer la mienne pour le moment.

Dis-moi, Sherlock... est-ce que j'ai commis de telles atrocités qu'aujourd'hui encore je dois en payer le prix ? N'est-ce pas suffisant ? Je pense que non, que ça ne le sera jamais.

Mais... Juste un instant... Juste un instant, toi et moi, contre le reste du monde... Est-ce que ça arrivera un jour ?

Je te veux.

Je n'arrive pas à t'atteindre. Pourtant, je brûle de t'attraper pour ne plus jamais te laisser partir. Mais je ne peux que te toucher du bout des doigts car, toujours, tu t'enfuis.

Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête, pour pouvoir te serrer contre moi et te garder à jamais, puis qu'il reparte en emportant tout. Mais tout, sauf toi.

Parce que sans toi... je ne suis plus moi.

Mon amour pour toi... Il est aussi doux que terrible, aussi tendre que douloureux. Rends-moi mon cœur Sherlock, et si possible, rends-le-moi en entier. Je ne veux pas te laisser de petits bouts. Je veux pouvoir me détacher de toi sans souffrance, sans regrets. Je veux tout récupérer pour ne conserver que les plus beaux souvenirs et enfermer les pires au fin fond de mon esprit. Mais y en-a-t-il seulement des mauvais ?

Je veux oublier ces sentiments. Je veux les bannir pour pouvoir enfin sourire sans mentir, vivre sans faire semblant. Je voudrais tant... alors pourquoi est-ce que je semble ne pas pouvoir abandonner ? C'est si douloureux... L'amour est comme un mal qui se joue de moi.

Je veux être, un jour, capable de m'endormir sans nous imaginer à deux. Je veux pouvoir, le matin, en me réveillant, entendre mon réveil et non ton prénom qui résonne dans ma tête. Je veux fermer les yeux sans forcément voir ton visage. Je ne veux plus passer mon temps à espérer que lorsque mon portable sonne, c'est toi, que lorsque je vais mal, tes mots seront là pour m'aider à aller mieux. Je voudrais que mon cœur cesse de vouloir se décrocher de ma poitrine chaque fois que je te vois.

Je veux pouvoir avancer sans toi.

Parce qu'après tout, Sherlock...

Tu ne ressens rien, pas vrai ?

Peut-être que ce jour arrivera. Peut-être qu'un jour, je parviendrai à oublier mes sentiments pour toi. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que ce jour n'est pas aujourd'hui.

Tu es celui qui m'a fait toucher le ciel du bout des doigts.


End file.
